LGoH - What Would Have Happened
by SonicGirl4Ever
Summary: Based on "Letting Go of Hope", by Comix28 and Loor101. What would have happened if Jade wasn't there to save Sonic from the experiments Dr. Cameron conducted? What were the "various changes" that he was talking about? This is a take on what would have happened.
1. Disclaimer

**Hey dudes. Have you checked out "Letting Go of Hope", a Sonic fanfiction that is so popular that it has its own audio read-along? If you haven't, check it out! **

**If you have, you can skip this ENTIRE bold-faced section, as it's just a recap on the story. You WILL wanna know this, though.  
****This is my take on what would have happened if Jade wasn't there to save him****. Sonic **_**won't **_**die in these stories, but he will go through some pretty sadistic stuff.**

"**Letting Go Of Hope", created by Comix28 and continued by Loor101, is in the same continuity as Sonic X, only **_**much **_**darker.  
The story follows Sonic, who has landed in our world and was captured by an illegal animal testing facility.  
He befriends a young female scientist by the name of Jade, who feels that what they are doing to him is wrong, and wants to help set him free.  
It's all fine and dandy 'till the story's main antagonist, Dr. Cameron, instructs his group of scientists to poison Sonic with a deadly mutagen. From then on out, it's a race against time to save Sonic. **

**I do not own "Letting Go of Hope"; it belongs to Comix28 and Loor101.**


	2. Chapter One

"Let me go! What do you want from me this time?!"  
Sonic was scared out of his mind, but he would never fully show it. Not to the freaks who currently had him by the arms and were dragging him out of his cell.  
He tried to move his legs, but they wouldn't respond. The paralyzing darts in his ankles were doing a _great _job of keeping him immobile.

The scientists didn't respond. If they had heard him, which they no doubt did, they were ignoring his shouts of protest. A guard at the end of the hall opened large double-doors to an examination room. Sonic immediately ceased his shouting when the smell of strange chemicals hit his nose.  
Whatever it was they were planning to do to him, it wasn't good. The sudden realization that they planned to pump those chemicals into him made him thrash about wildly in an attempt to escape, screaming and shouting profusely.

Ignoring him still, they pinned him down onto the metal table near the center of the room and restricted him with leather straps.  
"What are you gonna do to me, you sickos?! Let me out!"  
A large guard stormed over to Sonic, and held up a metal cage-like muzzle.  
"Shut it, you freak! I have no problem sticking a muzzle on that ugly mouth of yours!"  
Before the hedgehog could respond with a snarky remark, a tall and lanky scientist calmly walked over to the guard and placed his hand on his shoulder.  
"That won't be necessary, Lex. Now, all of you. Leave."

The guards left, leaving who Sonic assumed to be the lead scientist with him alone. Sonic glared at him angrily, wary of his every move. The scientist simply stared at him with a sadistic smile before turning away to check a clipboard resting on a table nearby.  
Sonic struggled against his bonds, and only struggled harder when the scientist returned to his side with a large needle and a swab soaked in alcohol.  
"That's right. Keep struggling, you twit. You won't get away."  
The hedgehog growled in anger and fear as he rubbed against his bonds futilely.  
The scientist rubbed the alcohol onto Sonic's arm, and then stabbed the needle in painfully, making the hedgehog cringe. He felt the contents of the needle empty into his bloodstream; it was cold and unwelcoming. He felt the world around him start to spin, and he moved his head weakly in an attempt to clear his head.  
He closed his eyes to try and stop the dizzy feeling, and then reopened them to immediately find himself back in his cell. It was dark, and it was impossible to see anything.  
"Ugh… how long was I out?"  
He rubbed his eyes, suddenly feeling a burning sensation, like when one is splashed with salt water in the face. He wanted to look at the walls of his glass cell to see if his eyes were red, but found that he couldn't. It was just too dark. But… there was something _off _about the darkness, though. It didn't seem natural.  
Something in the pit of his stomach told him that it really wasn't dark. Testing his theory, he poked his closed eyes and immediately drew his hand back in shock and pain.  
His eyes were open.  
With a cry of fear and disbelief, he realized the horrible truth.  
Tears streamed down his face and onto the floor of his cell as he choked on his words.  
"I-I'm blind…"

Outside of the cell, Dr. Cameron grinned as he watched his precious specimen thrash around wildly, tears streaming down the hedgehog's face ceaselessly.  
The creature's emerald eyes had turned light gray in color.


	3. Chapter Two

**Here's the next 'What If' story. Please keep in mind that these stories don't connect. They are all separate. **

Sonic stared out the glass in his cell. His eyes were dull, his fur wasn't smooth or shiny, but rather pale-looking and ragged, and his ears were drooped. In the Mobian species, these were the most obvious signs of sickness.  
But the humans who were holding him captive within the facility wouldn't know that, would they? And even if they did, he doubted they would even care. All they seemed to want was to torture him needlessly and use him like some lab rat to test new poisons on.  
His mind working unusually slow, he got up a little too late when he heard the metal door behind him open. He dashed out towards the door, desperate to escape, but was knocked back by a large, fat human.  
He fell onto the ground, too weak to move from his sickness, and felt himself be picked up by his arms. Whoever was holding onto him was holding on tight, and he weakly struggled to escape their unrelenting grasps.  
Not wanting to be dragged to another testing room, he kicked out as hard as he could at whoever was in front of him, which earned him a scream from a scientist who was currently feeling his head for a fever. He had kicked him right in the nose, making blood shoot out from his face and all over his lab coat.  
_"God damn it!"_  
A few other scientists rushed to give him a tissue to stop the bleeding, but his anger at the blue creature who had kicked him made them back off.  
"Keep that thing's legs under control!"  
A few of them nodded, and they rushed to stick a tranquilizing dart into Sonic's legs. But he wasn't going to let them touch him. He lashed out at their approaching hands, attempting to bite their fingers off. It was a very feral thing to do, and it inwardly hurt his pride to have to resort to biting the Overlanders. But he _needed _to show them that he had some fight left in him, and that he wasn't just going to let them torture him.  
The same scientist who had been kicked in the face saw what Sonic had tried to do, and roughly grabbed a metal muzzle from off of a nearby hanger and stormed over to the squirming hedgehog. Sonic barely had time to react when he felt something hard and cold being strapped onto his face aggressively. His eyes widened in shock when he realized that they had muzzled him. His sudden realization made him forget that they were ordered to sedate his legs, and let out a muffled yelp when he felt two sharp needles go into his legs, making them numb almost instantly.  
Seconds after this, they dragged him off to an infirmary down the hall. Sonic struggled all the way, his shouts of protest unheard because of the metal muzzle digging into his face whenever he attempted to speak.  
When they finally reached the infirmary, they pushed him up against an almost vertical table and held him up as the others strapped him in. After this was done, one of them nodded to one of the lead scientists, who moved closer to the hedgehog. Now that he was immobile, he could easily check his vital signs for sickness. Contrary to Sonic's assumption, if he wasn't healthy, then the experiments would be useless. The results would be altered.  
Once again feeling his head for a fever, he frowned and then took out a thermometer. Something wasn't right. When they had first experimented on him, they had come to the conclusion that his normal temperature was that of a human's. Now, using the device, it easily read over 102 degrees. Their test subject had a fever.  
Dr. Cameron walked into the room. He observed the scene, and frowned in annoyance when he realized his group of scientists weren't doing anything except crowding around the hedgehog.  
"Well? What are you waiting for? Start the experiment!"  
Sonic opened his dull eyes even wider when he realized that Dr. Cameron was in the room, and struggled against the straps even more.  
"Sir, we apologize, but the subject has a high fever. The results could be altered, and—"  
The doctor interrupted him. He had no time for excuses.  
"So give him a booster! And _then _do the experiments! I can't believe a silly _fever _is what is preventing you from going on with the tests…"  
The scientists nodded as their boss left the room, and prepped a needle filled with the booster.

The booster hadn't worked. Dr. Cameron, in his impatience and rage, ordered the scientists to move on with the experiments anyway and perform the tests.  
Now Sonic sits in his cell, panting heavily and sweating as if he were locked inside an oven. He shivers relentlessly, hugging himself because he feels so cold, but hot at the same time.  
His fever had increased due to the injections.  
He was now at 110 degrees, and rapidly rising. 


End file.
